18/54
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 54-وَلَقَدْ صَرَّفْنَا فِي هَذَا الْقُرْآنِ لِلنَّاسِ مِن كُلِّ مَثَلٍ وَكَانَ الْإِنسَانُ أَكْثَرَ شَيْءٍ جَدَلًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 54-Ve lekad sarrafnâ fî hâzel kur'âni lin nâsi min kulli mesel(meselin), ve kânel insânu eksere şey'in cedelâ(cedelen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve lekad : ve andolsun * 2. sarraf-nâ : açıkladık * 3. fî : içinde * 4. hâzâ : bu * 5. el kur'âni : Kur'ân-ı Kerim * 6. li en nâsi : insanlar için, insanlara * 7. min kulli : hepsinden, hepsini * 8. meselin : misal, mesele * 9. ve kâne : ve oldu * 10. el insânu : insan * 11. eksere : daha çok * 12. şey'in : şey * 13. cedelen : cedelleşen, münakaşa edici, kavga edici Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 54-Andolsun ki biz bu Kur'ân'da, insanlara her çeşit örneği tekrar tekrar açıkça anlatmadayız ve insan, her mahlûktan daha fazla mücâdelecidir. Ali Bulaç Meali * 54-Andolsun, bu Kur'an'da insanlar için biz her örnekten çeşitli açıklamalarda bulunduk. İnsan, her şeyden çok tartışmacıdır. Ahmet Varol Meali * 54-Andolsun, insanlara bu Kur'an'da her tür örneği çeşitli şekillerde açıkladık. Ama insan her şeyden daha çok tartışmacıdır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 54-And olsun ki, Biz bu Kuran'da insanlara türlü türlü misali gösterip açıkladık. İnsanın en çok yaptığı iş tartışmadır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 54-Andolsun, biz bu Kur’an’da insanlar için her türlü misali değişik şekillerde açıkladık. Fakat insan tartışmaya her şeyden daha çok düşkündür. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 54-Hakikaten biz bu Kur'an'da insanlar için her türlü misali sayıp dökmüşüzdür. Fakat tartışmaya en çok düşkün varlık insandır. Edip Yüksel Meali * 54-Biz bu Kuran'da halk için her türlü örneği verdik. Fakat insan tartışmaya çok düşkündür. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 54-Andolsun ki, gerçekten Biz bu Kuran'da insanlara ibret olacak her türlü misali tekrar tekrar açıklamışızdır. İnsan ise herşeyden çok mücadelecidir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 54-Şanım hakkı için, hakikat, biz bu Kur'anda insanlara ibret olacak her türlü meselden tasriyf yapmışızdır, insan ise her şeyin cedelce ekseri olmuştur Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 54-Şan-ı ulûhiyetim hakkı için bu Kur'an'da nâs için her türlü misalden çeşit çeşit beyan ettik. İnsan ise husûmetçe her şeyin ekseri olmuştur. Muhammed Esed * 54-İşte bunun gibi, Biz bu Kuran'da insanlar(ın yararlanması) için çeşitli açılardan türlü türlü dersler ortaya koyduk. Bununla birlikte, insan her şeyden çok tartışmaya düşkündür: Suat Yıldırım * 54-Biz bu Kur’ân’da, insanlar için her türlü misal ve öğüdü, farklı üsluplarla tekrar tekrar ifade ettik. Fakat birçoğu bunları anlamadı. Zira bütün varlıklar içinde tartışmaya en düşkün olan, insandır. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 54-Andolsun biz bu Kur'an'da insanlara her çeşit misali türlü biçimlerde anlattık. Ama insan, tartışmaya her şeyden daha çok düşkündür. Şaban Piriş Meali * 54-Andolsun ki, bu Kur'an’da insan için her örneği verdik. Fakat insanın en çok yaptığı şey tartışmadır. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 54-Biz bu Kur'ân'da insanlara her türlü mânâyı çeşitli misallerle açıklamış bulunuyoruz. Fakat insan tartışmaya herşeyden ziyade düşkündür. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 54-Yemin olsun, biz, bu Kur'an'da, insanlar için her türlü örneği değişik ifadelerle gözler önüne koyduk. İnsan ise varlığın, tartışmaya en çok tutkun olanıdır. Yusuf Ali (English) * 54- We have explained in detail in this Qur´an, for the benefit of mankind, every kind of similitude: but man is, in most things,(2398) contentious. M. Pickthall (English) * 54- And verily We have displayed for mankind in this Qur'an all manner of similitudes, but man is more than anything contentious. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 54-59- 54- Şüphesiz biz, bu Kur'ân'da insanlara çeşitli mânâları türlü misallerle açık olarak verdik. İnsan ise, her şeyden çok mücadelecidir. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *52- "Benim ortaklarım sandığınız şeyleri çağırın" (diye küfre sapanlara) diyeceği gün;(50) işte onları çağırmışlardır, ama onlar, kendilerine cevap vermemişlerdir. Biz onların aralarında bir uçurum koyduk.(51) 53- Suçlu-günahkârlar ateşi görmüşlerdir, artık içine kendilerinin gireceklerini de anlamışlardır; ancak ondan bir kaçış-yolu bulamamışlardır. 54- Andolsun, bu Kur'an'da insanlar için Biz her örnekten çeşitli açıklamalarda bulunduk. İnsan, her şeyden çok tartışmacıdır. AÇIKLAMA 50. Bu konu Kur'an'ın birçok yerinde ele alınmıştır. Bu, Allah'ın hidayetini ve emirlerini bir tarafa atıp, Allah'tan başkasının emir ve yol göstermesine uymanın dil ile Allah'ın ortağı bulunduğu söylenmese bile böyle bir davranışın şirk olduğu vurgulanmaktadır. Hatta bir kimse başkalarını lanetliyor onları kabul etmiyor, fakat aynı zamanda ilâhî emirler yerine onların emirlerine uyuyorsa o zaman böyle bir kimse de şirk koşuyor demektir. Meselâ, bu dünyada herkesin şeytanları lanetlediğini, fakat yine de onlara uyduklarını görüyoruz. Kur'an'a göre, şeytanları lanetlemelerine rağmen insanlar onlara uyarsa, bu insanlar şeytanları Allah'a şirk (ortak) koşmuş olurlar. Belki bu söz ile yapılan bir şirk değildir. Fakat davranışlarda ortaya çıkan şirktir ve Kur'an bunu şirk olarak kabul ediyor. Bkz. Nisa an: 91 ve 145, En'am an: 87 ve 107, Tevbe an: 31, İbrahim an: 32, Meryem an: 27, Müminun an: 41, Furkan an: 56, Kasas an: 86, Sebe an: 59-63, Yasin an: 58, Şura an: 38, Casiye an: 30. 51. Müfessirler genellikle buna iki anlam vermişlerdir. Birincisi, bizim mealimizde benimsediğimiz anlamdır. İkinicisi ise şöyledir: "Biz onların arasına bir düşmanlık koyarız." Yani: "Onların dünyadaki dostlukları ahirette korkunç bir düşmanlığa dönüşür." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *54. İŞTE BUNUN GİBİ, Biz bu Kur'an'da insanlaryararlanması için çeşitli açılardan türlü türlü dersler (60) ortaya koyduk. Bununla birlikte, insan her şeyden çok tartışmaya düşkündür: 60 - Karş. bu anlam örgüsü içinde "ders" olarak çevirdiğimiz mesel terimine ilişkin bir açıklamanın yer aldığı 17:89 hk. 104. not. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *54. Ilahlığımın şerefi hakkı için bu Kur'an'da insanlar için her türlü misalden çeşit çeşit beyan ettik. İnsan ise tartışma bakımından her şeyin ekseri olmuştur. 54. Bu mübarek âyetler, Kur'an'ı Kerim'de insanlara daha nice misaller beyan olunduğu halde insanların batıl mücadeleyi yine terketmez olduklarını bildiriyor Kendilerine gönderilen birer hidayet rehberini kabul etmeyen inkarcıların geçmiş kavimlerin başlarına gelmiş olan felâketlerin, azapların kendi başlarına da gelmesini beklemekte olduklarını ihtar ediyor. Peygamberlerin birer müjdeci ve korkutucu olarak gönderilmiş oldukları halde kâfir olanların ise hakkı ibtal için onlar ile mücadelede ve alayda bulunmuş olduklarını beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (Hanlığım hakkı için muhakkaktır ki: (Bu Kur'an'da insanlar için) insanların faydaları, menfaatler gaflet uykusundan uyanmaları için, (her türlü misalden çeşit çeşit beyan ettik) bir çok ibret verici misâlleri tekrar tekrar bildirdik. Meselâ: İki şahsın durumları ile ilgili olan misal, dünya hayatına ait bulunan misal ve çeşitli şekilde beyan olunan yaratılış harikaları bu cümledendir. Bunlar böyle bildirilmiştir ki, insanlar bunlardan öğüt almış olsunlar. (İnsan ise) yaratılışı itibariyle tartışma bakımından her şeyin ekseri olmutur) birçok şeyler hakkında mumelede ve şiddetli tartışmada bulunur.